The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and the like.
A frame sequential endoscope system that sequentially applies three colors of light (R1, G1, and B1) to tissues in a body cavity using a rotary filter, and allows diagnosis using an image (normal light image) generated from the resulting reflected light images, has been widely used. JP-A-2006-68113 discloses an endoscope system that sequentially applies narrow-band light G2 and narrow-band light B2 that differ from the above three colors of light to tissues in a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a narrow-band light image (special light image) generated from the resulting reflected light images.
When using an endoscope system that acquires a special light image (e.g., JP-A-2006-68113), capillaries and a minute mucous membrane pattern in the mucous membrane surface layer are enhanced (highlighted), so that a lesion area (e.g., epidermoid cancer) that cannot be easily observed using normal light can be easily found.